A Special Day
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: When that day Jade dislikes comes back around, she makes sure she has fun in her own way. That includes no parties or festivities of any kind if she can help it. Tori is just along for the ride, but anything that makes Jade happy makes her happy so she can't complain. Unrelated One Shots
1. Dance With Me

**In honor of such a special day I give you two sappy and romantic Jori one shots. I had to make up for last year when my laptop took a crap and I wasn't able to write anything around this time. This one and the next aren't related, although now that I think about it they could be in some way. I never intended for it to happen though. Enjoy!**

* * *

To anyone else passing Tori must have looked like a walking pile of bags for all the stuff she was attempting to carry at once as she made her way to her car. She had just done some major shopping for Jade's birthday. She just needed to drop the stuff off at Cat's place so that Jade wouldn't see that everyone was planning a surprise party for her. In the past she had taken them well enough, maybe with slight complaining, but that was why Tori made sure to throw one every other year so that Jade had a bit more tolerance to spare for the event. She also planned it last minute so that she couldn't very well say no. Jade never said she didn't want to acknowledge or celebrate the day; just that she didn't celebrate in that way. Tori never understood what she meant and Jade didn't elaborate. So another party it would be. After becoming closer by the end of high school, best friends for two years after, and then five more years together, Tori figured that Jade would have to see it coming. It was just glaringly obvious. But that didn't stop her from doing it anyway.

She smiled as she packed her car full then got in to head for Cat's house. They would keep everything there since she was the closest to their home, therefore a shorter trip to transfer everything and get it set up in time. While they did that, Tori was in charge of taking Jade out and keeping her distracted until they were finished. So with the plans in mind she headed home with a happy grin and sang along to the current top hit on the radio. She parked and got out then made her way up to the apartment complexes, entering the building then taking the stairs in lieu of the elevator which creaked so much she was afraid it would break down one day. She walked down the hall, slowing to a stop at their door. She raised a brow when she heard music playing beyond. She smiled. Music played at that high of a volume meant that Jade was in a good mood. It sounded pretty catchy and very different than her usual classic or hard rock. In fact, Tori had never heard her play that kind of music before. Curious, she unlocked the door, pushed it open, and stepped inside.

She gasped and looked around at the ambient lighting of candles and the warm scent of food in the air. Even the temperature of the room was comfortable and not stuffy or too hot. Tori shut the door and walked into the living room where the music originated from. The quality wasn't clear but still lovely to hear. The reason was made apparent when she saw Jade's old record player set out with a vinyl spinning on the turntable, providing the melody filling her ears. Tori looked around for Jade just as the song ended and another began. She came out from the kitchen, rounding the corner to catch sight of Tori. Her soft smile made Tori smile too, but it fell a little when Jade walked right past her, brushing by her as she did so. Tori followed but skid to a halt when Jade silently offered her a hand. Now slightly confused, Tori placed her hand in Jade's. She pulled Tori closer until they were almost pressed together, just as the soothing voice began to pour from the record player, setting the mood.

 _When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more._

Jade sang along, voice low as she serenaded Tori who could only gape in the wake of her sexy and sultry voice. It didn't help that Jade also stepped swiftly behind her and ran her hands along her sides, her mouth by her ear. She then spun Tori around and stepped in close so that Tori only had time to grip her by her biceps while Jade leaned in to ghost her lips along her jaw. She led Tori into two rotations then spun her twice more on her own, hands on her shoulder to stop her and hold her steady. Their eyes met, and Tori wanted to question the sudden intimate dance, but all words left her at the look in Jade's blue-green eyes. They seemed to see nothing but her, and the look alone made a shiver run down her back. That and the careful yet purposeful way Jade was directing her.

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me. Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have the magic technique. When we sway I go weak._

Jade continued with a small but wholly pleasant smirk on her lips. The next verse began with Jade leading Tori a few steps to her right, Jade's left, her warm hands on her hips. They paused only for Jade to lock eyes with her again. She leaned in close enough for their lips to brush but no more than that. She guided Tori's right arm up and then let it slide through her hand until she was holding Tori's hand in her own. They took a step, and then Jade took off across the room with quick and concise steps. Tori was a little caught off guard but managed to keep up.

She giggled and caught Jade's light playful smile before it disappeared. She stepped one way then the other, Tori mirroring her to the best of her ability by glancing down at her bare feet, and then Jade spun them. When they came out of the spin, Tori got into it and added a few steps of her own. Jade's eyes seemed to smile as she held Tori close and pulled her off the floor into a neat spin that returned her back on the floor firmly. That had her giggling again, a sound Jade couldn't help but smile at. By now their clasped hands were held up at their shoulders, Tori's left hand was resting on Jade's arm and Jade's right hand rested directly under Tori's ribs, fingers curling around to her back.

 _I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now._

Jade sang along while she turned Tori one way then stepped back into steps that rotated them as one, Tori surprisingly keeping the pace despite her usually clumsy feet. She had to give Jade all the credit for leading so flawlessly. Tori seemed to get better and better as Jade led her around the living room, her own steps purposeful while Tori merely kept up while watching with awe at Jade's movements. She was then spun around again so that her back was to Jade's front. Jade's left hand held up her own while her right was placed on her hip, Tori setting her right hand on top. They took a few steps forward, whirled around together, and then Jade spun Tori in her arms to come out into a dip that Jade leaned into so that Tori almost touched the floor if not for Jade's arms supporting her. She looked up to see Jade gazing down at her.

"Is this Dean Martin?" Tori wondered, taking advantage of the break in the song. She didn't want to cut into Jade's heart melting voice but she finally recognized the singer. Jade nodded with a hum of acknowledgment.

"What brought this on?" she inquired next. Jade's smirk returned as she pulled Tori back up, her left hand on Tori's right arm with Tori mirroring her. They were so close Jade's nose grazed her jaw, her breath fanning over Tori's neck.

"I thought it would be fun. Why? You don't like it? It looked to me like you were having a lot of fun," Jade commented, dropping a kiss to Tori's neck. She shivered and grinned. Jade looked into her eyes just as Tori nodded.

"I am having fun," she agreed. Jade brushed back her hair then dragged her hand down her side, placing her hand just as the song began again.

 _Other dancers may be on the floor, dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have the magic technique. When we sway I go weak. I can hear the sounds of violins, long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how, sway me smooth, sway me now._

Jade sang once again, stepping behind Tori to draw her into a spin she came out of with her hands raised. Jade's hands drifted down her sides then stepped closer as Tori let her hands down slowly to rest on Jade's arms. Jade squeezed lightly at Tori's hips then began taking steps that brought them into precise circles, feet placed at just the right time. Jade was more than pleased that despite not knowing she would be dancing Tori wasn't so bad. She hadn't even stomped on her foot. They stepped around each other and then Jade picked Tori up into a spin off the ground. As soon as her feet touched back down she faced away from Jade, yet they held eye contact over her shoulder as they both took two steps back. That was followed by one step forward where Jade pivoted to face Tori who leaned into her. Her right hand intertwined with Jade's left.

Their other hands were back at Jade's arm and Tori's hip respectively. Jade began leading them around the room once again. Her movements were fluid and smooth yet swift and sure, steady enough for Tori to tag along now that she knew what to expect. Jade stopped them to dip Tori back, their bottom halves brushing with the move. Mutual trust allowed Tori to slowly come close to the ground once more. Jade's eyes roamed over her chest down to the flexing muscles of her stomach under her somewhat tight top before pulling her up into her arms. Tori ran her hand up Jade's stomach as she did so, smirking in her own way when their eyes met. She had felt Jade's muscles contract under her touch and savored it. Her hand came up to stroke over Jade's cheek, running her hand through her hair then trailing down her neck. By now they were panting slightly, the music as well as the constant and teasing touches affecting them. Jade was glad the song was just about over.

 _You know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now._

Jade finished with a flourish, spinning Tori around so that her back was to Jade's front again, her hands on Tori's waist and Tori with her hands out to the sides. There was a beat of silence and then with a small scratch the next song began to play. Jade dropped her hands from Tori's waist and she turned around so that she was facing Jade. Without hesitation she cupped Jade's face in her hands and brought her into a searing kiss. She responded eagerly, pulling her closer while sliding a hand up her neck to rest at her jaw. When they parted Tori let out a heavy exhale that Jade chuckled at. Her naturally tan skin was a little flushed and Jade enjoyed seeing her in such a flustered state.

"Yeah, that was definitely fun," Tori concluded, tucking a lock of her brown hair behind her ear before smiling at Jade who bowed.

"My pleasure," she replied. Tori laughed and stepped closer. She wrapped her arms around Jade's neck to rest them on her shoulders. Jade wrapped her own arms around Tori's middle. They fell into a slow dance, perfect for the soft song playing in the background.

"So, not that I don't like this, but why?" Tori wondered. Jade's eyes had been closed, just taking the time to enjoy the moment, but they opened when Tori spoke.

"It's my…party, of sorts," she replied. Tori quirked a brow and tilted her head so Jade continued.

"All I want is to spend time with you, dancing together and having dinner. That's all I need," she explained. Tori smiled and rested her forehead on Jade's affectionately.

"But what about everyone else who'll want to see the birthday girl? They might want to throw a party for you," Tori pointed out, parting from Jade to gauge her reaction. She chuckled lowly, sending a shudder down Tori's spine, smoothed away with a pass of Jade's hand stroking up and then back down.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You really think **they** would be the ones behind throwing me a party?" Jade questioned.

"Well, why not?" Tori responded with a shrug.

"I know it'll be **you** behind it. Don't try to play innocent. I know you, Tor," Jade told her, whispering her nickname in a pleasant way. Tori bit her lip with a sheepish smile.

"Well, you caught me," she confessed. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, because I totally didn't know that was why you ran out the door earlier today, on such a _random_ day, and then came back with absolutely nothing to show for why you suddenly up and left," she stated dryly, sarcasm and sass lacing every word. Tori sighed but owned up to it.

"Yeah, so? How come you can't accept it?" she questioned.

"It's not the party I don't like. It's the celebration for a day marking another year closer to death. What's so great about that?" Jade responded, a bit indifferent. Tori huffed out a breath and pouted, seconds from defending what she saw to be a special day.

"Besides, all I need is you. As long as I have you every day is special just the way it is. I don't need some celebration. Do you know why that alone is enough for me?" Jade inquired, lifting Tori's head with a hand under her chin. She had looked down at their shifting feet when her face warmed with a blush at Jade's praise.

"Five years ago today I hoped you would give me the best present I could ever ask for, to say yes when I asked you to be my girlfriend. You did and I've been happy ever since. Now I'm proud to say that our anniversary is what makes this day special, not my birthday," Jade continued. Tori smiled softly but faltered.

"What if I said no? Wouldn't that have made you hate this day more than you already do?" she asked. Jade made a vague gesture of acceptance.

"Yes, but you didn't, and here we are. That simple yes, along with that amazingly long first kiss we shared, is still the best present I've ever gotten," she stated certainly, making Tori roll her eyes and laugh at the additional comment.

"Are you sure it wasn't all those times we made love for hours after everyone went home when the party was over? Or the times we spent in when I strategically didn't plan a party?" Tori remarked. Jade's smirk turned sly as she leaned in so that her lips were at Tori's ear.

"What's wrong with enjoying each other when we can? Plus, it's a great way to celebrate. Don't you think?" she whispered, chuckling when Tori groaned.

"Anyway, I couldn't have great sex as a present because I needed you first," Jade pointed out, pulling away to face Tori again. Her brown eyes were a little dazed but they cleared with the next thought.

"Well, you could have gotten it from someone else," Tori mumbled, not liking to even suggest such a thing. It was a reference to the past when Jade wasn't hers. It was something that would never happen now.

"Impossible," Jade stated with her nose turned up.

"Why?" Tori asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it wouldn't be great sex unless it was with you," Jade answered resolutely, smiling when Tori blinked at her, dumbstruck. She quickly recovered.

"Oh please, like I'm the best you ever had," she stated in disbelief.

"You're right, you aren't," Jade agreed.

" **Well**. I didn't mean for you to agree…" Tori grumbled, starting to pull away. Jade rolled her eyes and tightened her hold on her so that she couldn't walk away, holding her in place and not bothering to start up the slow dance again.

"Calm down. I meant that physically you might not be the best I've ever had-" she tried again, only to be cut off. She quickly surged forward and kissed Tori hard, shuttering her up further with a bite to her bottom lip. She grunted and pulled away. Jade allowed her to, watching as her tongue swept over the red and slightly abused lip.

"Are you going to listen now?" Jade asked, a brow high on her forehead. Tori nodded, her lip pushed out in a pout.

"You didn't have to bite me," she muttered, sullen. Jade leaned back in to capture Tori's lips in a gentle kiss, sucking on her lower lip and soothing it with her tongue right after.

"Better?" she inquired when they parted. Tori licked her bottom lip, tasting Jade, then tucked it in to press her own teeth into it lightly when she nodded.

"Good. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, you aren't the best I've had physically," Jade began again, much to Tori's minimal agitation.

" **But** , mentally and emotionally you're the best I've ever had. You make me feel more than just carnal pleasure. You make me happy and you know me better than anyone else. You're always there for me when I need you, a constant support I cherish. Nothing could be better than having you along with everything that makes you, you. The impact that has on me, well, it beats out anything pure physical pleasure could ever give me," Jade clarified. She could see how her words put Tori at ease, that smile she loved appearing on her face.

"Anyone else can take a hike, because I love **you** , Tori. Nothing anyone can offer will ever make me stop loving and wanting you," she continued, sincere. Tori's hundred watt smile seemed to brighten her face and then she was yanking Jade into a kiss full of love.

"I love you, Jade. Happy birthday and anniversary. I'm so glad I said yes. I can't see myself with anyone else," Tori mumbled against Jade's lips. They kissed again and then Jade took Tori by the hand to lead her to the small dining area.

"Mind if I wine and dine you now?" she teasingly questioned. Tori laughed and nodded.

"Sure, but first, dance with me?" she inquired, her voice alluding to something more as she brushed past Jade then spun around to hold out a hand, much like Jade did to her. Jade took one look into her eyes and happily gave Tori her hand.

"I'd love to," she accepted. Tori tugged her closer to brush a taunting kiss to her lips, a hand trailing down her body, then she turned away to lead Jade down the hall to their room. Tori glanced back at Jade with a smile, seeing her return it. Their hands tightened, strengthening the link between them. As much as she still wanted to have a party for Jade she was willing to drop all plans if that was what the birthday girl wished. After all, wasn't that the whole point? To give Jade something she wanted for her birthday? If spending time with Tori on their anniversary was all Jade wanted then that was good enough for her. She would just have to find the time to tell the gang that plans were cancelled this year. They could always plan a day out together tomorrow, but right now, it was just the two of them.


	2. Movie Magic

**I know, I know. I'm such a sap. I embrace it.**

* * *

 _The lone person wandered down the aisles of the abandoned store in search of anything she could salvage. The items she did find she stored away in the bag she carried. She made her way past the rotting fruit and meat, past the spoiled dairy products, and into the canned goods aisle. She picked one up and almost dropped it on her foot when she turned away and saw a figure standing feet from her. She stashed the can and backed away, wary. The figure stepped from the shadows to be revealed as a beautiful woman with pale skin and dark hair. She offered a smile and advanced._

" _S-stop," the looter stammered out, going for the gun she carried. She barely had a chance to touch it before the stranger darted forward and disarmed her. She tsked and tossed the weapon with a shake of her head._

" _I'm playing nice here. No need to be violent," she said, voice soft and unhurried. The woman grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her closer._

" _Y-you're a…" she gasped, staring into the glowing bright blue eyes._

" _Vampire? Yes," the stranger confirmed._

" _Please, let me go," the human begged, tears falling down her face with panic._

" _Why should I? Let me guess, you have a family? Someone will miss you? Should I have mercy because you were so hungry and forced to go looking for food only to get caught the first time out? I heard it all. That won't change my decision," the vampire told her. The human tried to strike at her but she was thrown back to hit the shelves behind her, the metal edges digging into her back._

" _Shhh, relax. The less you fight the faster it'll go," the vampire whispered, a pale hand tracing over the pulse in her neck. Fangs slid forth and then dug in her throat, drawing blood. The human flinched from the pain but could do nothing but wait out the inevitable. Her body grew weak and she began to black out. As soon as she couldn't stand anymore the vampire pulled away, catching her from falling. She brushed away brown locks to get a good look at the unconscious human and smiled._

" _You'll do just fine," she decided, throwing aside the bag the human carried and then scooping her into her arms. She ran down the aisle and out the store's front doors in a matter of seconds._

…

 _An older gruff looking man paced back in forth, agitated. He looked over at the door when it opened to admit two others, a young man and woman._

" _Did you find her?" the older man questioned, hands clenching when the other two shook their heads._

" _And you checked Area 5 thoroughly?" he asked. They nodded._

" _Then where is she? She's usually back by now. She doesn't ever stray…" he grumbled mostly to himself._

" _Do you think she could have been caught?" the young man asked. The young woman's brows creased with worry._

" _It's a possibility. Gather your team and start looking for any clues. We might have to put those vampires in their place sooner than planned," he ordered. The two nodded and left. The man sighed and looked to a small picture frame with the image of a young woman hugging him, both looking towards the camera with big smiles. He allowed a small smile._

" _I'll find you Lia. I'll get you back," he promised. He turned away and left the room._

…

" _Wake up," a smooth toned voice demanded. The human jumped when a cold hand pressed to her cheek. She scrambled to put distance between herself and the vampire who had woken her. She glanced around to see that she was in a lavishly decorated room, laying on a plush king sized bed._

" _Why didn't you kill me?" she demanded. The vampire stood and walked away, silently retrieving a tray of food. She offered it to the human who refused to take it. The vampire set it on the bedside table then sat down, reaching out to grab at the woman. She tried to get away but she was easily outmatched. Her arms were pinned by slender yet strong hands, one lifting to analyze the bite marks at her neck._

" _I didn't kill you because I need you alive, obviously," she responded. She leaned in, her tongue sliding over tan skin. The human shuddered in disgust and the vampire pulled away once the bite was healed._

" _There. Now eat, unless you want to starve," she commanded, gesturing to the food. She got up to walk to the door but stopped._

" _You're mine now. You'll live here tending to my needs and give me anything I wish for," she explained. The human was so shocked she dropped her fork before it even made it to her mouth._

" _What? Why?" she responded, eyes wide._

" _Humans are hard to come by. If we can catch one we keep them. Our coven breeds them as servants to keep us fed. We don't much like them wandering free, but under my watch, you'll live comfortably. Had anyone else found you I'm sure you would be dead or treated like livestock by now, especially since I know you come from that rebellion group," the vampire answered, looking back. The human was overrun with emotion, sitting in place with nothing but a crease of her eyebrows showing her conflicting emotions._

" _By the way, what's your name?" the vampire questioned._

" _L-Lia," the human stammered, trying to keep back the tears threatening to fall. The vampire nodded._

" _Emily," she replied. Lia looked up hesitantly._

" _Please. Let me go, Emily," she pleaded. The vampire shook her head._

" _I need you here. You won't miss your old life. I'll provide for you and you'll do the same for me. Now eat," Emily commanded, turning away to leave. Lia choked on a sob and hunched over in sadness. She was left alone in the silent room to cry until her stomach ached for the food she was given. She ate and then fell into a fitful sleep._

…

 _Lia stood in the shower, her eyes on the water swirling down the drain. She thought back to what she had been told. Emily said that the vampires were taking over the world. Humans were no more than livestock or pets, slaves to the superior species. She let out a deep sigh and leaned on the tiled wall._

" _And now I'm one too," she whispered. She heard a door open and close with distinct slowness, a sign that Emily had returned and was letting her know. She quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Once she was mostly dry she slipped into her robe and left the bathroom. Emily stopped shifting through the many papers at her desk and dropped them to look at the human who entered._

" _You would think after a few months you would be used to the schedule. Hurry up. I had to deal with the idiots who run this place and I have no patience when I'm hungry," she ordered. Lia nodded and walked over slowly. Emily met her halfway, pushing aside her robe and leaning in to nuzzle at the smooth skin of her neck. Her fangs swiftly followed, sinking into her. Lia squeezed her eyes shut and held tight to the front of the vampire's shirt. Emily pulled back groaning and licked her lips before her tongue ran over the bite. Her nose drifted over Lia's jaw, brushing her nose and aligning their lips. Lia stilled, not knowing what to do._

" _I spoil you too much_ _. Your blood is sweet," she mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to the human's lips. She stepped away and headed for the door._

" _Be dressed and ready to accompany me to a meeting in a few hours. I'll be back to get you," she reminded the human. Lia nodded and looked away. Once the vampire was gone she touched a finger to her lips._

…

 _Emily sent Lia back to her room right after the meeting. She handed her documents to take with her before she was dismissed, leaving in the opposite direction. Emily held a single paper in her hand. She read it as she walked, almost tearing it in her slowly tightening grip. It was new rules that said each vampire now had to accommodate two humans, a female and male. Mating season was coming up and they needed to increase the human's population to keep up with their own. Usually human breeding was dealt with in a different sector, but now they were desperate enough to make every vampire help out. She growled, crumpling the paper in her fist._

" _Hello Emily," a deep voice greeted her from her right._

" _Felix," she responded with a nod, not looking at him._

" _I see the new rules aren't to your liking," he observed with a smirk._

" _They're ridiculous. Personal human servants shouldn't have to be used for reproduction. They're only supposed to cater to the vampire that claims them," she responded. He nodded knowingly._

" _So in other words, you own the servant and should have a say what happens to them," he remarked._

" _Yes. She's mine. I don't like sharing or being told what happens to her," she grumbled, still looking ahead so that she didn't see the amused smile on lips._

" _I get it. My own servant, Hanna, would be a waste if she was used for reproduction. She's so curvy I'm afraid she might not return to her shape afterwards, you know?" he rambled. She rolled her eyes._

" _Men," she said with a shake of her head._

" _Hey, her looks factor into other things I need her for, if you know what I mean," he hinted. Emily didn't dignify that comment with a response._

" _Come on. You can't say that you haven't thought of it. You went through girlfriends so fast in the past I'm surprised you haven't used her to get off yet. She feeds you and waits on you hand and foot, so why not?" he asked, shrugging. Emily sighed and turned down a hall._

" _Not that I don't like talking to you, but I need to go. See you whenever," she hastily replied. He called a farewell to her and walked on. Her expression became thoughtful while heading for her room._

…

 _Emily stared at the paper she was signing, one that would take Lia out of the reproduction assembly being held later that day. Just as the paper said, a year later from the day the meeting was held all servants would have to report. She set the forged medical records that said Lia wasn't capable of having a baby on top. She folded the documents together and slipped them into an envelope. She then set it aside and stood up, glancing at Lia who was lounging on the bed. It was a rare moment of silence between them when Emily had nothing for her to do so she let her relax. Emily cleared her throat and Lia looked up just as she walked over._

" _Come here," she requested. The human climbed off the bed to approach. Her expression was questioning._

" _You've already fed," she mumbled. Emily shook her head._

" _It's not that. I want to try something," she responded, pulling Lia closer. Her bright eyes took in her slender form, dragging down her body in a way that made Lia fidget a little._

" _Emily?" she questioned. The vampire's eyes flicked up to meet her deep brown gaze. Without hesitation she pressed their lips together, her hand lifting to run through her hair and pull her closer. The human gasped against her mouth but groaned when the vampire's tongue entered. She grasped at Emily's waist, fingers digging in. Lia began responding ardently, giving back what Emily gave until the vampire pulled away. Lia was left panting with slight disappointment. Emily turned away, conflicted. She sighed and closed her eyes but they snapped open when hands ran over her sides._

" _I want you too," Lia whispered in her ear. Kisses trailed over her shoulder and a hand slid over her hip down to her inner thigh before she turned around, hands impatiently pulling open the human's buttoned shirt. She ran her hands over her stomach then picked her up to relocate them to the bed. Lia fell on her back with Emily on top of her, lips trailing down from her neck. She stopped to pull off Lia's shirt and she responded by removing Emily's top. Their mouths connected again, bodies pressed against each other. Their groans filled the room and hands wandered, exposing more skin…_

The provocative scene playing on the large screen promptly froze, causing the actress of said movie to groan loudly in exasperation while her wife stood to make a run to the kitchen. She threw her head back to rest on the couch then sucked in a deep breath.

"Tori!" Jade shouted, calling for her. There was shuffling of things being moved then footsteps approaching.

"You bellowed?" Tori responded, walking over from their open kitchen to return to the living room.

"I wanted to watch this last night but you made me pause it so you could go to the bathroom. Afterwards you complained that you were tired so we went to bed. Now you're pausing the same damn scene to get food?" Jade inquired, scrutinizing her incredulously. Tori sat down next to her with a bowl of popcorn.

"I forgot to grab it earlier," she explained, pointing at the snack.

"And you couldn't get it at a different time?" Jade questioned her. Tori shrugged and averted her eyes, picking a piece of popcorn up to eat. Usually she was already eating handfuls, so the fact that she chose only one didn't escape Jade's attention.

"You know, if you weren't starring in this movie with me I would have thought you were jealous," Jade commented, quirking a suspicious brow at Tori who shifted in her seat.

"I wouldn't get jealous of-no, yeah, I would. Who am I kidding? You're my wife. I can't help it," she responded. Jade nodded.

"Which is why I asked you to be in the movie with me. I couldn't take the role if you weren't the woman I would be doing such a scene with," she said, holding Tori's hand in her own. She smiled and squeezed back.

"I know," Tori replied.

"Then what's the problem?" Jade inquired.

"You know how I feel about watching myself. I don't really like it. I can't believe I even got this far again. And it's a little harder to watch when it's…mature," she mumbled, blushing bashfully. Jade chuckled.

"You dork. That's it?" she questioned. Tori nodded.

"Well, you have to at least watch it this time," Jade told her, looking for the remote which Tori had kept and set down on the side table next to her, well out of Jade's reach.

"It's not enough that I did the scene in the first place? That was what you wanted for your birthday present, after all," Tori replied, grasping at a way out.

"Yeah, well now I want to enjoy our hard work together as another present," Jade said, grabbing a handful of popcorn then gesturing for the remote. Tori groaned but complied, receiving a smile from the satisfied birthday girl. Jade took the remote and was seconds from pushing play but stopped when Tori set the bowl down on the coffee table. She rarely put down her food during a movie, or at all. The woman was fiercely protective of her food. Jade opened her mouth to question her but it shut quickly when she felt Tori's soft lips touch down on her jaw, moving up to her ear. She exhaled heavily when teeth nipped at her ear, gentle but teasing. Jade turned to look at her but Tori took advantage to kiss her. Jade was almost willing to give in and forget the movie, but she resisted, knowing what Tori was trying to do. She pulled away with a smirk.

"We're still watching this. Smooching can come later," Jade teased, kissing Tori on the nose before playing the movie. The resulting pout was too cute not to laugh at.

"Or, it can come now," Tori insisted, leaning in to kiss under the edge of Jade's jaw.

"And so can you," she continued, mumbling it so that Jade barely heard her. She leaned away from Tori to shoot her a look.

"What?" Tori inquired, playing innocent.

"You…are you really that desperate not to watch the movie?" Jade questioned her.

"So we can't kiss now? What's wrong with wanting to make out with my wife?" Tori responded, playing up offense. Jade shook her head.

"No, you said-" she tried to explain, but Tori cut her off.

"That we could kiss now. It's way better than watching some movie, right? Why, what did you think I said?" she responded, leaning away from Jade with her hands on her hips. Jade was taken aback and slightly agitated now with Tori's behavior. But if she wanted to play dirty then she would happily comply.

"You know what, I change my mind," she growled, grabbing Tori and shoving her down on the couch, crawling over her.

"W-what changed?" Tori gasped, eyes closing when Jade began kissing up her neck slowly.

"I want the real thing, and since you insist, we'll act it out exactly like we did in the movie. That includes coming close to, but not actually going all the way," she breathed, nipping at Tori's shoulder. She shivered at the sensation of teeth dragging over her skin along with the thoughts running through her head.

"Seriously?" she groaned. Jade nodded.

"Mhm, because sex isn't all I think about, you know," she remarked.

"Sure," Tori commented disbelievingly.

"It isn't. I also think about you naked," she mumbled, her hand dragging down Tori's side to grip at her hip tightly. Tori gasped and bit her lip at Jade's touch.

"Of course," she panted, trying to manage an eye roll, but Jade's hands were caressing under her shirt in slow taunting circles.

"Sometimes just seeing your beautiful body is all I need. I wanted to see you and me together, complementing each other, but you obviously don't want to. You should have just watched the movie with me. Now you'll be left without release. And don't think I didn't know that was the reason why you jumped me as soon as we got home from shooting that scene," Jade muttered, mouth brushing Tori's ear with every word. The smoothness of her sensual voice made Tori shudder. Jade finally kissed Tori but pulled away when she tried to deepen it. She pushed off the couch and strode away, leaving Tori laying there temporarily confused.

"Come on," Jade called to her, waiting.

"Ok, ok, I'll watch the dang movie," Tori grudgingly accepted. Jade returned with a triumphant smile to rewind it, starting it right when the two characters they played were now tangled among the sheets together. Jade pulled Tori against her side, returning her bowl of popcorn to her, and then got comfortable. They watched the scene unfold, experiencing it from a different perspective. The footage was cut and edited perfectly, the clever angles hardly showing too much of their bare bodies. They hadn't worn anything except panties which were never noticed anyway once they had moved under the sheets. Tori watched with a grumpy frown, shoving popcorn in her mouth just to give herself something to do. Jade watched with fascination. It was a whole different thing to see from a third person point of view. Tori was giving only half her attention, unwilling to watch herself, but made the mistake of glancing up just in time to see the flex of muscle in Jade's back as her body moved against her own. She moaned and allowed Tori's character to bite and suck at her neck.

The subtle but constant shift of their bodies under the sheets, the sounds that fell from their lips when they weren't kissing, and the musical score accompanying it had Tori's eyes riveted to the screen. She didn't see the smile spreading on Jade's lips when she glanced at her. The scene ended with them satisfied and curled up next to each other. From there the action began to pick up after a few choice words were exchanged to further the story line along. Jade's character saved her newfound love from the others like her who demanded that she abide by the rules. She refused and a huge fight broke out, made worse by the rebels who broke in to save their member. Many were killed. In the end, Tori's character ran away with her forbidden lover, unwilling to part from her. They planned to help the rebels take back their world from the supernatural oppressors but only time would tell if they were successful. Jade got up to put the disc in its sleeve. She set it on the TV stand then walked over to give Tori a hand up. She set aside the empty bowl and grabbed Jade's hands. Jade tugged her up and instantly met her with a kiss.

"So, what did you think of it?" she asked, remaining close to Tori.

"It was better than I thought," she responded, smiling.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should celebrate a job well done," Jade suggested, taking Tori by the hand and leading her to their room. Tori's smile turned into a grin which evolved into a smirk. She picked Jade up and ran down the hall, the two laughing as they went. Tori set her on the bed then climbed on after her, cupping Jade's face in her hands and kissing her. Their earlier playfulness melted into passion and desire. Tori pulled off Jade's shirt then sat back, still straddling Jade's lap, to pull off her own shirt. However, Jade snuck in a tender kiss at just the right moment, rendering Tori stuck.

"Jade! You know not to distract me like that! Having complete concentration while getting undressed is crucial! I know you haven't forgotten the time I fell taking off my pants when you couldn't keep your hands to yourself," Tori huffed out, struggling with her shirt. Jade chuckled at her endearing rambling and helped her remove the garment.

"Yes, I remember. I kissed you all better though," she mumbled, her eyes skimming down her wife's torso. Her hands stroked over her smooth skin then reached around to get rid of her bra. Once it was off Jade's hands replaced it, driving a sigh from Tori. She brought Jade into a heated kiss then pushed her down so that she could finish undressing her. Jade responded by helping her out of the rest of her clothes. Unlike the scene they watched there were no restrictions. They didn't cover up and they took full advantage of each other. They came down together, panting and sweaty. Jade held Tori close, burying her fingers in her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I still don't see how you like to act and perform for millions of people yet you won't watch anything you're in," Jade mumbled.

"I just don't. You're an actress too yet you won't do anything but kiss another person even though it's all fake," Tori pointed out.

"I just don't," Jade repeated, mimicking her answer with a smile.

"Why not?" Tori inquired.

"Are you going to answer that same question?" Jade responded. Tori nodded.

"Even though it doesn't mean anything it feels weird for me, and instead of doing it and risk making the scene look amateur or sloppy because I'm so uncomfortable, I just don't do it at all. Kissing is a little easier, but I'm always thinking of you. I love you too much to allow myself to be comfortable sharing affectionate gestures with someone other than you. Even if it's fake," she explained.

"Aww, I love you," Tori replied, kissing Jade's cheek.

"Now what about you?" Jade questioned, nudging her.

"I criticize myself almost every time and end up disliking the whole performance because of it. It's a bad habit," she admitted.

"You're too hard on yourself. How many times have I told you how great you are?" Jade remarked, brushing back Tori's hair and then resting a hand on her cheek adoringly.

"I know," Tori grumbled, looking away. Jade leaned in to kiss her gently.

"Then stop with all this. I'll say it again, you're great at what you do. I should know. I've seen everything you starred in, even if you weren't in a main role," Jade told her, proud.

" _Someone's_ obsessed," Tori joked, rolling her eyes playfully. Jade smiled but didn't take offense. She only hugged her close.

"Hey, I'm happy to be. I love you," she replied. Tori wrapped Jade in her arms and listened to the steady beat of her heart. The silence between them was comfortable and neither felt the need to talk at the moment. Jade glanced at Tori to see a thoughtful expression take over her features.

"What are you thinking about?" she questioned.

"Do you think I should watch all your movies? You know, since you're so loyal to watching mine…" she replied, causing Jade's eyes to widen at her.

"You haven't watched them all? How dare you! I'm offended! I can't believe my own wife hasn't watched all my movies!" Jade dramatically bemoaned. She rolled on her back and looked away with a hand on her forehead. Tori laughed and shook her head.

"I've seen most of them, just not all of them," she explained. Jade rolled over to face her.

"I know. That's fine. But if you want we can check them off your list," she suggested.

"I have a list? When did that happen? I don't recall making one," Tori wondered, tapping at her chin.

"It happened just now," Jade told her.

"Ah, I see," Tori responded with a nod.

"Which one do you want to see first? There's a music themed one, a thriller, a comedy, a horror…" Jade asked her, beginning to list them.

"You're seriously going to ask me that? Don't you know me by now?" Tori teased.

"So the horror one? Ok," Jade responded, moving to get up. Tori smiled but shook her head and pulled Jade back in bed.

"Jade!" she lightly reprimanded with a laugh to her tone.

"What?" Jade replied, a smile quirking the corner of her lip up slightly.

"Actually, I've already seen that one," she informed her playful wife.

"Are you just saying that to get out of watching it?" Jade questioned, eyeing Tori.

"No, I seriously saw it. I remember feeling so relieved that you lived. I didn't want to see you die. It would have been the worst part of the movie. It gave me so much anxiety," Tori replied, frowning at the memory. Jade chuckled and hugged her close.

"It wasn't like I would really be dead," she remarked.

"It would feel pretty real to me," Tori mumbled, cuddling close to her. Jade kissed Tori's nose, her smile brimming with affection.

"It's a good thing I was picked as the lone survivor then or you would have had to watch me die a horribly painful death," she stated.

"And that would have instantly made it a horrible movie I would never watch again," Tori responded with conviction.

"How biased of you," Jade accused lightly.

"I don't care. Just don't pick any roles where you die," Tori told her.

"So I'm not allowed to die just because you said so?" Jade inquired, fighting off an amused laugh which still pulled at her lips in a smile.

"Yes," Tori confirmed.

"Remind me to tell my agent and inform every director I ever work for from here on out then. They're bound to understand the unyielding laws of a bossy wife, right?" Jade pointed out. Tori gasped and pushed away from her in mock offense.

"Fine, if you ever die in a movie it better be for a good reason at least," Tori rectified.

"So no meaningless deaths?" Jade checked.

"That is correct," Tori agreed. Jade laughed at the ridiculousness of the conversation and Tori joined her.

"Ok then. I'll keep that in mind," Jade accepted. Tori brushed along Jade's spine, making her shiver.

"I'm joking. You're free to accept whatever role you want," she said. Jade shook her head and relaxed further under Tori's gentle caress.

"I know, but for you, I'll make sure I'm never a character who dies unnecessarily or meaninglessly, if not at all," Jade promised. Tori smiled happily at Jade's sincerity.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you," she commented.

"Really? Because I have **no** clue how I fell in love with you," Jade deadpanned.

" **That's** why," Tori said, unaffected by what she knew to be faked indifference.

"What? Oh, you mean my questionable taste in women?" Jade continued. Tori started laughing, the sound erasing Jade's carefully placed stern expression. She cracked a smile.

"No, your humor. It's unique. From day one you were a pain in the butt because of your sarcasm and remarks, but the more time I spent with you the more I understood. It became kind of endearing. Not to mention the times you showed off to get my attention, or pretended like you didn't help me when you clearly did, or all those looks you gave me when you thought I wasn't paying attention, or-" Tori babbled in complete sincerity.

"Hold on, how did this turn into soppy ramblings? You know what, I think we should watch The Scissoring now to make up for it," Jade announced, moving to slip out of bed and get dressed. Tori whined, drawing out the sound dramatically.

"I'll hold you in my arms and let you hide if you want," Jade offered. At that Tori cheered and jumped out of bed to get dressed. Jade took her by the hand, a permanent smile stuck to her face. Tori's bright smile blossomed at the sight of her own. In no time they were back on the couch, Tori tucked into her side snugly and a blanket draped over them for extra comfort. While the movie began Jade reached over and turned Tori's head with a hand on her chin until she was looking at her.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you," she whispered, her thumb stroking over Tori's cheekbone.

"Yeah?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, because you accepted me. You didn't try to change me, you supported me, and you appreciated what I was able to give you and didn't ask for more. The best part is, you still do. I'm so grateful to have you in my life," Jade responded, closing the small amount of distance between them. Tori smiled when they parted, resting her hand on Jade's cheek and gazing into her eyes. The love exchanged between them was enough to pull them in for another kiss, the movie effectively forgotten in the moment they shared. Both were thinking the same thing. The worst day ever also happened to be the best day ever, simply because they met. Now they were happily married and glad to share every moment, bad or good, together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
